Douleurs
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: One shot.Gibbs se rends dans une maison de repos, même si il sait qu'une nouvelle fois son coeur risque d'être brisé. Attention certaines scènes peuvent être difficile à lire.


**Douleurs…**

_Nouveau one shot assez particulier, j'ai mis un rating car certaines scènes peuvent etre choquante pour les plus jeunes._

Il passe les grilles avec une boule dans l'estomac, encore une fois, comme à chaque fois… Mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à ne pas le faire. Tous deux étaient ses amis, ses enfants. Il passe la réception et encore une fois, l'infirmière lui indique le banc tout près du parterre de roses, comme à chaque fois. Il ferme les yeux retenant ses larmes, conscient de la douleur moral qui allait suivre. Un pas, puis un autre… encore un vers celle qui ouvrira de nouveau la blessure qui ravage son cœur depuis maintenant deux ans. Le soleil était radieux, la jeune femme portait une petite robe bleue, elle semblait aller bien pour le moment mais elle semblait avoir encore maigri. Il avait bataillé pendant des mois avec Israël pour que la jeune femme soit soignée ici dans cette maison de repos. Il savait qu'un retour dans son pays serait signer la fin de la jeune femme. Ici elle oubliait… au moins provisoirement… la douleur, le chagrin de cette perte. Il y a deux ans, la jeune femme avait tout perdue.

« Gibbs !!!

-Bonjour Ziva. Comment va ?

-Bien je n'aime pas être entre ses murs quand pourrais-je reprendre du service ?

-Pas pour le moment, tu as besoin de repos.

Il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle semblait contrariée, elle aimait son travail au NCIS. Perdu dans ses pensées il continua de faire quelque pas avec elle.

-Est ce que Tony va venir aujourd'hui ?

-Ziva… »

Voilà la question qu'il se refusait t'entendre. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait lui répondre, mais c'était un si lourd fardeau…

« Répond moi, Gibbs !

-Tu es partie en Israël avec lui, Ziva. Et tu es revenue seule… Tony est mort. »

Il aurait pu voir les rouages de son cerveau malade encaisser la nouvelle, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. Parfois elle posait la question dès le début de leur entretien, parfois il pouvait passer un bon moment avec elle. Retrouver la Ziva d'autrefois. Elle venait de comprendre, et la douleur envahit chacune des fibres de son être. Une larme s'échappa des paupières de la jeune femme, puis une autre avant de déverser un torrent de larmes et de colère. Si à chaque fois elle oubliait ce tragique évènement il savait que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son feu partenaire resterait à jamais encré en elle. Il se saisit de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui attendant qu'elle s'apaise quand son corps épuisé finira par la porter aux portes du sommeil, encore une fois, comme à chaque fois. Quand il entra dans la maison de repos, la jeune femme dans les bras, une infirmière qu'il commençait à bien connaitre s'approcha. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de Ziva qui murmura le prénom de Tony dans sa semi-conscience léthargique.

« Son traumatise est grand.

-Et sa perte encore plus. »

Lui-même ne savait pas s'il parlait de la perte de la jeune femme ou celle de son compagnon, décédé par les coups sous le regard impuissant de la jeune femme.

« Vous voulez m'en parlez ? Ca nous aiderait bien à comprendre le nœud du problème.

-C'est confidentiel.

-Je ne vais pas le crier sous tous les toits, je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Je sais qu'elle faisait partie de la marine, vous nous avez bien spécifié de nous en méfier.

-Allons dans sa chambre alors… »

L'agent senior du NCIS se sentait résigné et peut-être qu'en parler lui ferait du bien après tout. Il posa la jeune femme sur le lit et prit le temps de lui retirer ses chaussures et de la glisser sous les draps.

« Vous semblez avoir souffert de la même perte que Ziva.

-En quelque sorte mais pas avec autant de violence. Ce qu'elle a vu aurait fait perdre la tête au plus solide d'entre nous. Ziva est agent du Mossad elle a été entrainé à tuer, elle a été rattaché à mon équipe à la mort d'un agent de mon équipe. Elle a lié une amitié profonde avec Tony, qui lui a appris à vivre, à aimer…

-Il était son âme sœur…

-Un truc dans ce genre. Un jour ils sont partis en mission, et j'ai retrouvé Ziva sur le pas de ma porte, trois mois plus tard, épuisée, blessée, vidée de ses forces à la limite de la folie. Je l'ai fait hospitaliser à Bethesda, ses blessures étaient graves dû à de violentes tortures et elle avait perdue l'enfant qu'elle portait…

-Mon ! »

L'infirmière venait de porter sa main à sa bouche, sous le choc des révélations qu'il faisait. Elle s'occupait de Ziva depuis dix-huit mois maintenant et elle avait toujours ignoré ce qui avait conduit une jeune femme aussi dynamique dans un tel état de confusion mental. En apparence, la patiente semblait normal, saine d'esprit, mais elle faisait un blocage, elle ignorait elle-même ce qui l'avait conduit ici et semblait comme enfermé dans une sorte de bulle temporelle, pour elle, ça ne faisait pas plus d'un mois qu'elle était entre ses murs. Chaque fois que l'agent du NCIS venait lui rendre visite, elle posait une question fatidique. Les faisant souffrir elle comme lui. Elle comprenait mieux la douleur qu'elle percevait dans les yeux de l'agent.

« Pendant son hospitalisation à Bethesda, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour avoir des explications et j'ai découvert que mon agent était mort, égorgé sous les yeux impuissants de Ziva. Ses salopards avaient osé filmés… Je n'oublierais jamais ses images…

-Ca a du être atroce. »

Et elle n'avait pas idée à quel point, il avait vu Tony assister impuissant à la détresse de sa compagne pendant qu'elle perdait leur enfant. Il avait vu ses traitres écraser le fœtus devant les yeux remplis de douleur des deux amants. Même après ça, il les avait vus essayer de trouver du réconfort dans le regard de l'autre pendant qu'ils souffraient mille morts. Il n'avait pas pu se détourner des images, il n'en avait pas ressenti le droit de le faire. Trois mois de souffrance, bien des fois dans son délire, Tony mêlait à ses cris le nom de Ziva et celui de son mentor. Quand le jeune agent perdait conscience, ses tortionnaires lui envoyaient des décharges électriques violentes. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière bande vidéo, un peu trop parfaitement même. Les bourreaux avaient allumé la camera et la séance de torture avait commencé encore une fois, comme à chaque fois. Les coups, encore des coups, ses deux agents étaient rabaissés plus bas que terre, mais très vite Tony avait trouvé une faille, un des deux tortionnaires avaient baissé sa garde, Tony s'était jeté sur lui et lui avait brisé la nuque. L'autre homme avait attrapé son arme et tiré dans le genou de Tony, hurlant de douleur il s'était quand même lever et jeter sur son agresseur.

« Fuis Ziva ! Trouve Gibbs !

-Non !

-Fuis ! Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime, avait-elle criée en larmes fuyant aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. »

Mais cela ne l'avait pas pourtant épargné du spectacle atroce de son compagnon se faisant trancher la gorge pour lui permettre de fuir. Impuissante elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'exécuter la dernière volonté de son âme sœur qui s'était sacrifié pour elle. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à se retrouver sur le pas de sa porte mais il savait que le voyage avait du être éprouvant pour elle entre folie et cauchemars absolu.

« Agent Gibbs vous allez bien ? »

La voix de l'infirmière le ramena à la réalité, dans cette chambre accueillante de cette maison de repos dont il payait les traites chaque mois avec Abby, Ducky et McGee qui avaient insisté pour participer. Ziva était leur amie et bien qu'ils ne viennent pas aussi souvent que Gibbs, incapable de supporter la douleur de la jeune femme, ils voulaient faire ça pour elle. Abby lui envoyait souvent des petits cadeaux extravagants, Ziva les appréciait particulièrement lui avait rapporté la jeune infirmière qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Ca va aller…

-Vous étiez dans vos souvenirs. Il y tant de douleurs dans vos yeux…

-Merci de prendre soin d'elle.

-C'est mon travail mais je dois dire que la compagnie de cette femme est agréable. »

Il se leva, posa un baiser sur le front de Ziva avant que quitter la chambre et de se rendre au cimetière d'Arlington, le cœur au bord du gouffre, encore une fois, comme à chaque fois. La tombe avait beau être vide, il en avait besoin pour se souvenir. La demi-heure de voiture lui fit l'effet d'une éternité même si il avait poussé les moteurs à pleine puissance. L'image de son équipe s'accrochant à ce qu'ils pouvaient lui traversa l'esprit et il eut un rire nerveux, souvenir d'une époque heureuse dont il n'avait pas assez profité quand le moment lui avait été donné. Quand il passa les grilles une immense solitude l'envahit encore une fois, comme à chaque fois… Les rangées de tombes lui donnèrent la nausée, hésitant il se mit à avancer et pour ne rien arranger le soleil disparu derrière une ranger de nuages sombres qui laissaient présagé une belle averse d'ici peu. Quand il arriva Ducky, Abby, Palmer et McGee étaient déjà là. Abby se jeta à son coup et il la sera dans ses bras, quand elle lui posa la question que tous avaient au bord des lèvres.

« Comment va Ziva ?

-Pas de changement.

-Est-ce qu'un jour elle… elle redeviendra elle ? bredouilla un McGee qui semblait avoir perdu son coté enfantin ses deux dernière années.

-Je l'ignore…

-Je l'ai terminé… Je viens de recevoir le livre relié ce matin. »

Tous croisèrent son regard ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi le jeune agent, celui qu'on appelait autrefois le bleu parlait de son prochain livre.

« Boss, j'aimerais que tu lises la dédicace, s'il te plait, je ne crois pas quand j'en aurais la force. »

Les mains tremblantes, il lui prit le livre qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit découvrant l'inscription qui ornait la première page du livre.

'_A celui qui ne l'aurait jamais reconnu mais qui a été mon meilleur ami, Tony, et à celle qui ma donné la force de prendre mon destin en main, Ziva. Il a eut le courage de sacrifier sa vie pour elle, même si elle ne pourra jamais vivre sans lui. A leur enfant arraché trop tôt à une vie d'amour qu'il n'aura même pas eu le temps de voir. Vous resterez toujours dans nos cœurs.'_

Il lut les quelques lignes à haute voix et regarda ses compagnons, tous regardaient la tombe de leur collègues et amis essayant de se réconforter les un les autres, comme à chaque fois, encore une fois…

**FIN**


End file.
